


rattling in the trees

by pastel_wendigo



Series: Look Away [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Cryptids, Demonic Possession, Experimental Style, Monsters, Poetry, Prose Poem, Vampires, Zombies, horror poetry, prose, regional gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_wendigo/pseuds/pastel_wendigo
Summary: a collection of weird poems that may or may not make sense





	1. burnt knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> uhh decided to try something other than fanfics so hope you enjoy these??

their skin peeled open like a roll of paper

unrolling at the knuckles, the crawling embers traveled up

their arms

their legs

their face


	2. rabbit holes

“just rabbit holes” my grandfather said

i picked at the ground with the tip of my shoe,

tracing the outline of long, thin tracks that led deeper into the tunnel below the tree

he bent down, running his fingers along those same tracks

i didn’t really think about how similar in shape they were when compared to human fingers

but i was only 7

“just rabbit holes” he said


	3. what lies at the bottom of the lake

it likes watching the people swim

back and forth like the fish that surround it, the motions bring it some sort of fascination

it’s almost calming

but it never interacts, it doesn’t  _ dare _


	4. convulsing

your head hits the floorboards

the thundering that pulses behind your eyes  _ burns _

you see white, and the things beyond that

your arms do not obey you as you feel your fingers dig deep into the wood, nails splintering with every second

your legs do not obey you as you feel your bones twist and crack

the sound of rattling teeth fills the room as your eyes are pulled back into your skull

you feel the thing in the back of your throat laugh


	5. hatchet under your pillow

ever since her husband came back from the war she slept with a hatchet under her pillow

“he’s different,” she said

“something about the eyes.”

no one had believed her when all that would leave his mouth were groans

no one had believed her when all the local dogs slowly went missing

no one had believed her when she woke one morning with a chunk of flesh missing from her arm

and still no one believed her when she too began to speak in nothing but groans

they only believed her when she was caught feasting one night

on a careless stranger


	6. dried blood on the window

it was a long day

upon balancing work and your personal life, you would’ve slept all day if you could

but you couldn’t

not with your town’s current  _ buzz _

almost a dozen people have gone missing in the span of a month

and after the scores of search parties making their rounds every other day, it made you anxious

and when you became anxious, you became careless

as made evident by the quickly encroaching police cars that surrounded your home

you held your breath

you could have sworn you were careful, that you made sure you were never  _ too _ dirty while getting a quick midnight snack

but looking outside from your room, you felt your heart drop as far as it could go

there were dried, bloody handprints on your window


End file.
